


play house on a play date

by erysimumchen (jirml)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Normalising Homosexuality, Puppy Love, SM Family, no beta i die by my own sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirml/pseuds/erysimumchen
Summary: “I'm sorry that I got way into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.”written for Rock A Bye FestRBS03





	play house on a play date

**Author's Note:**

> ### Mod Notes
> 
> This work is written for the 2019 Rock A Bye Fic Fest: Round 1. We hope you enjoy! Make sure to give our writers all the love that they deserve~ Authors will be revealed on June 25!  
>  **Prompt:** [RBS03]  
>  **Word count:** 8.6k  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Pairing:** Baekhyun/Jongdae  
>  **Characters:** Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Huang Zitao, Kim Yerim, Lee Donghyuck, Mark Lee, Kang Seulgi  
>  **Side pairing/s:** Chanyeol/Kyungsoo  
>  **Warning/s:** None
> 
> ### Author's Notes
> 
> This didn't turn out the way I initially wanted it to... and I totally dragged this way longer than it should. But enjoy anyway :)   
>  Thank you to the mods for the cute and wonderful fest!   
> 

✐✐✐

It’s 4PM when the melodious sound of the final bell rings throughout the school.

Baekhyun literally yells in relief. A few of his classmates laugh and bid him good a weekend as everyone rushes for the weekend.

He shoves his books and pencil case into his bag, excited to get out of the stuffy classroom. He then speedwalks to the next classroom, 3-A, the smartass class of his best friend, Chanyeol.

Of course, the nerdy Chanyeol is still not packed and ready to go.

So Baekhyun rushes towards his table and grabs his stuff for him before pushing him out the door. He purposefully ignores the other student who was speaking with Chanyeol, the small frame of the other easy to _miss_.

“Baek, I was talking to Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol complains as he takes his bag and books back from Baekhyun's careless hands. They walk along more leisurely now that they're out in the hallway.

“Yeah, I bet it was about next month's Maths homework on a topic that the teachers haven't even touched,” Baekhyun rolls his eyes sarcastically, but Chanyeol's quiet brooding proves his guess not so wrong.

“Nerds.”

Chanyeol hits him and they play fight each other in the busy hallway, ignorant to the throng of students trying to get to their lockers peacefully.

They get their acts right and rush to their own lockers when a teacher shouts at them.

Baekhyun's now in the middle of throwing his books into his locker as he rambles on about their plans for the weekend ahead. Usually Chanyeol would be just as ecstatic and  participating in their planning, but Chanyeol's posture and face is rigid with guilt.

Baekhyun turns sharp accusing eyes towards him, “What did you do?”

“I didn't do anything! It's just that… Mom's making me bring Sehun to his playgroup date or something…” Chanyeol wavers off, eyes gazing from side to side.

Baekhyun frowns at him and grumbles childishly, “Yeol, we don't have time for little kids! We're high school seniors man!”

Chanyeol scowls at his bigoted thinking and turns the other way to the exit.

Baekhyun pouts at his back and runs to catch up to him.

“Hey, I was just kidding. I love Sehunnie too, but Fridays are 1 for 1 at KarCade!”

Chanyeol side eyes him at first, then sighs with guilt.

“Sorry Baek. But Hun's really been excited about this. And Mom and Dad's too busy to accompany him.”

Baekhyun pouts deeper and they walk in tense silence while heading to their bus stop.

They reach their bus stop and Baekhyun's still sulking and is adamant to not look in his traitor of a best friend's direction.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes in amusement and punches Baekhyun softly on the shoulder.

Baekhyun mumbles incoherently. Chanyeol laughs, uncaring of what exactly Baekhyun said and grabs both his shoulders and pushes them back and forth.

Baekhyun's listless body rocks back and forth along with the movement, his head painfully rocking along in delay.

He jostles Chanyeol off and mopes again.

“My brother in everything except blood has abandoned me to exile in boredom,” he bawls out dramatically, lying on the bench. He amuses a pair of girls also waiting at the bus stop and he sends a flirty wink their way, which garners him giggles.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes again, but with exasperation.

“Well, you could go flirt with those girls and KarCade with them.” One of Baekhyun's brows rise and the side of his lips quirk up.

“Or, you could come with me and Sehun to his playdate thing,” Chanyeol finishes off hopefully but Baekhyun's face falls into a deadpan.

“And who do I bring? My 25 year old, working adult brother? Yeah, Baekbeom would be so delighted.”

Chanyeol guffaws at the image and slaps Baekhyun on his back, “That's hilarious, but you can just bring yourself, Baek.”

Baekhyun wants to retort but their bus comes and they pause their conversation for the moment.

The pair of girls walks towards the bus at the same time and Baekhyun extravagantly bows and offers them to go first. Chanyeol's eyes roll again.

“I don't want to play with some six year olds, Chanyeol. I have a reputation to uphold.” He demonstrates by winking at the giggling girls again.

“Sehun's 7…” Chanyeol pouts, cause what does that make him?

They get on the bus and this time, Chanyeol is the one playing the sulking game. He loves his little brother very much and still loves to play with him despite being more than twice his age, and Baekhyun just dissed him so nonchalantly like that.

“Hey come on, I didn't mean it that way, Yeol.”

Chanyeol ignores him.

Baekhyun blows out a puff of air, “Oh fine, fine. I'll go with you to Sehun's stupid playdate. Who does that boy think he is anyway going on dates at his age?”

Chanyeol claps excitedly, “Awesome! Then just come over at around 5PM, and we’ll go together from there!”

Baekhyun scowls at the unusual display of excitement his best friend is showing him. Yeah, Chanyeol dotes on Sehun a lot, _like a lot lot_ , but Baekhyun’s senses tingle with intuition that something is not quite right.

Baekhyun opens his mouth to probe but Chanyeol beats him to it with a thump on his back, “I’ll see you later, kays. Bye!”

Chanyeol gets off the bus and dashes to his house after waving one final goodbye to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s left alone in the bus, eyes still following Chanyeol’s tall figure suspiciously.

✐✐✐

When Baekhyun reaches home, he changes into a casual, white tee and sweatpants, and lounges around for a while. At this timing, no one’s usually at home. His parents and brother would still be at work, and he would be hanging out with Chanyeol at the nearby KarCade–busting their vocal chords and recharging when they’re not. Keyword: _would be_.

Baekhyun’s still kind of bitter. He was determined to beat that level they couldn’t get over the previous week. It’s with the same bitterness that at 5PM, he locks his house and walks slowly to Chanyeol’s.

He arrives fashionably late at 5.15PM–not that Chanyeol would care. They never really bothered with punctuality.

But surprise greets him when he enters Chanyeol’s house and gets screamed at. It’s definitely not because he just entered the house without knocking or waiting outside like any normal guest would.

Really, it’s not. He’s come here so many times, it’s like his own house already.

So really, what’s with the attitude.

“Byeon Baekyon, you’re late!”

Baekhyun winces at the screeching shrill of a child’s voice and the pathetic butchering of his name.

“Yeah, first of all. It’s Baekhyun. Secondly,” Baekhyun sneers at the kid standing on the entryway then pretends to think, “Oh wait, I don’t care.”

He smiles smugly at the seething red face of Chanyeol’s little brother. Park Sehun. His mortal enemy.

_Kid stole my best friend._

“Where’s Chanyeol, kid?” He asks as he takes off his shoes and pushes Sehun’s face aside to walk into the living room. He ignores the indignant shout of the seven year old and plomps himself down on the couch.

He doesn’t get an answer. Instead, he hears the loud foot stomps of tiny feet rushing up the stairs. A minute later, he hears the same tiny feet and a clumsier, heavier sound of another.

“Baek. Finally. Sehun’s been going mad about being late.”

Baekhyun turns to retort but stops dead at the sight of his best friend.

Chanyeol’s dressed in a nice, ironed white tee and beige shorts, accompanied by a soft blue short-sleeved shirt that he left unbuttoned. Eyes going down, Baekhyun notes that he’s also wearing his nice, white socks with the yellow smiley face stitched at the side.

Chanyeol has never cleaned up so nicely. Baekhyun would let it go, but _the socks_.

“What the fu–” Sehun stares at him from behind Chanyeol’s legs, “–uddlesticks are you wearing?”

Chanyeol strikes a terrified face, looking down at his outfit, “Shit. Is it bad?”

“Wow, dude. I just threw the biggest curveball of my life to not say the ‘F’ word and you’re out here saying shit. And no, it’s not bad! You look good!”

“What’s the ‘F’ word?”

Chanyeol smiles giddily at Baekhyun, “Is it really? I saw it in a magazine and you know, I had the clo–”

“Yes, shut up. You look good. Better than me. So why the fuddlesticks are you dressed up like you’re going to be meeting Lee Hyori?”

“Oh, wow. That good?”

Baekhyun throws one of the sofa pillows at him.

“I know what’s ‘shit’. I’ve said it before.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun glance down at Sehun, before getting back on track. Or Baekhyun does. Chanyeol turns around and kneels frantically in front of Sehun.

“Oh, Sehun. Why do you know that word? Where did– Don’t tell mom, okay? She’s so going to blam–”

“Answer me, dipshit.”

“Baek!” Chanyeol showers him with a scathing look.

“Can we go now! I want to play wit Jongin!”

Baekhyun squints his eyes at the little squirt, “Ooh, Jongin. Is this the unfortunate date?”

“At least I have one!” Sehun sticks his tongue out before racing to the door to put on his shoes, leaving behind an offended Baekhyun and an amused Chanyeol.

“What has Mama Park been feeding that little monster?”

Chanyeol laughs good heartedly before following his little brother.

“You’re not getting out of this, Park!”

✐✐✐

They leave Chanyeol’s house at almost 5.30PM and the longer it is past 5PM, the whinier Sehun gets.

Baekhyun has an unexplained rivalry with Sehun, teasing the kid and getting teased back in return. Chanyeol is caught up in the middle between it all, also physically blocking the two from each other.

It was a noisy 10 minutes, and what felt like thirty to Chanyeol, before they reach another house. Baekhyun miraculously stops arguing with Sehun to look around at the neighbourhood.

He hasn’t noticed until now, but they’ve walked into the nicer neighbourhood further up from where they live. Nicer meaning... well-off... affluent... _Rich_.

“Damn, Sehun. Who exactly is this Jongin and how’d he consider your scrawny butt a friend?”

“We’re not really going to Jongin’s house. They have a play group for their play date,” Chanyeol explains as he holds a complaining Sehun tighter by the hands.

“Well, you should have brought me along to these things sooner, Yeol. This house is huge.” Baekhyun states as they finally stand on the front porch of the mansion.

“Erm, yeah.” Chanyeol replies, and it’s now that Baekhyun actually takes a good look at the tall teen as he rings the doorbell.

Chanyeol’s been quiet the whole walk. Baekhyun assumed it’s because of his and Sehun’s bickering, but now it doesn’t seem so. The tall oaf is even sweating in this cool evening. Maybe it’s his heavy school bag that he’s been carryi–

_Wait, school bag?_

Before Baekhyun could question Chanyeol on it, the heavy doors open up slowly and Baekhyun looks up.

“Do Kyungsoo?” He shouts out, mouth opened wide.

Kyungsoo spares him a quick glance before going back to Chanyeol.

“Hey, you’re here.” Does Baekhyun spot a smile on his otherwise stoic face?

“Hi Kyungsoo!”

Baekhyun gasps.

“Sehun, we’ve talked about this. He’s also a hyung, call him Kyungsoo hyung.”

Baekhyun gasps x2.

Sehun pouts at Chanyeol’s chiding but listens anyway, “Hi Kyungsoo hyung.”

Kyungsoo smiles down at the child, lips pulling up into a heart shape, “Hello, Sehun. Come on in, everyone’s waiting for you.”

Baekhyun watches the exchange without hiding the shock on his face.

When Sehun runs excitedly inside the house and navigates around it smoothly without any help, Baekhyun can’t keep it in anymore.

“What is happening here?” He gestures his arms around.

Chanyeol is shying away from him while Kyungsoo is giving him a deadpan look, like he always does.

“Baekhyu–”

“Like, why is the brat so friendly with Mr. Grim Reaper over here? And Kyungsoo hyung? Wow, Chanyeol.”

“Baek–”

“You never even corrected Sehun when he called me Baekyon? And I know that’s kinda because of his lisp, but still, where’s my ‘ _hyung_ ’?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and even groans out loud.

“And let’s not forget how he’s acting like this is his second home–”

“Byun, shut up.”

Baekhyun does shut up at that. He’s surprised that Kyungsoo actually talked to him, although it was more of a command.

Kyungsoo sighs out and gestures for them to come in. They go inside and he leads them to an open space room that’s filled with soft mats, bean bags, games, toys, and _children_. Lots and lots of children.

Okay, maybe not that many, but for Baekhyun–who is the youngest in his family, 2 kids are already considered a lot. Now there’s; one, two, three, Sehun that brat, five, six, seven! Seven kids!

He foolishly goes into the room first.

“Okay, Baek! Have fun!”

Baekhyun whips around madly and barely catches Chanyeol by the end of his loose shirt.

_Hah, serves him right._

No one asked him to dress up pretty only to ruin it with his tattered black school bag that’s hanging heavily on his shoulders, causing him to sweat.

Chanyeol turns around reluctantly to face him, his hand still holding on to Kyungsoo’s arm when he attempted to abandon Baekhyun– _again_.

_Wait–_

“Oh, I see.”

Baekhyun looks them both up and down, carefully scrutinising them. He hums.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stare at him, they side-eye each other in confusion.

“Hmm, let’s see… Did I send Sehun off to his play date... or did I send my best friend off to his study date?”

The flush on Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s faces are automatic.

“Wha– Baek! I’m not going on a date!” The flush on his face deepens into a bright red, his ears an even more impossible shade worse. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything.

“Oh, really. Must be why you dressed up so nicely, huh. You even wore your battle socks! We only ever wear our battle socks when there’s a special tournament at KarCade.” He states matter-of-fact with a stony expression.

Chanyeol shuts his mouth to prevent further embarrassment. Baekhyun leaves him be anyway, his calculating eyes turning to Kyungsoo.

“And our own nerdy Kyungsoo who I’ve never seen outside of his uniform is looking less like Grim Reaper and more Angel of Death. They’re the same thing but one just sounds nicer.” Kyungsoo shoots him a bemused glare, but the effect is limited with the rosy blush on his cheeks.

Chanyeol attempts to say something but gets quelled by Baekhyun’s palm.

“Ah-uh. You know what, I don’t wanna hear it. You guys can discuss the atomic theory while holding hands for all I care.”

The two don’t rebut his statement.

“What I want to know is, if you guys were just going to act lovey dovey over your textbooks, why did you even bring me here?” Baekhyun throws his hands up in the air.

“Baekhyun hyung.”

“Hold on a sec, Sehun.”

Baekhyun does a double take and gasps at Sehun, who’s holding hands with 2 other kids. He lets go of one and takes Baekhyun instead.

“Let’s play.”

 _Almost_. These brothers almost got him.

“You want me to babysit?! Honestly, Chanyeol! Me??” Baekhyun’s almost shouting as he turns heated glares towards their way, and how loud his normal level of volume is is a great testament to his current volume.

All the kids are now watching him as if they’re watching their own throwing a tantrum.

“How do you expect me to look after all these kids by myself?”

“Baek, you’re not–”

“I can’t even take care of myself sometimes, really, you’re abandoning me aga–”

“What’s going on?” A new voice joins the conversation. It’s a guy and he sounds confused. Well, confused guy, Baekhyun will do you the honours of explaining just what is _going on_.

“What’s going on is that my best friend is abandoni–eek–”

Baekhyun cuts his sentence short and just gawks at the newcomer. He doesn’t say anything for a long while, the pressure of everyone–just one–leaving him dumbfounded and speechless.

“Jongdae, this is... Chanyeol’s friend. Baekhyun. He’s uninvited actually.”

Chanyeol warns Kyungsoo soft frown.

“Well, but he’s here anyway.”

Jongdae smiles unsurely, eyes crinkling up in amusement, “Well, okay. Can he explain why he was shouting or are you going to do that too?”

They all stare at Baekhyun, waiting to see if he’s snapped out of whatever reverie he’s in. Sehun tugs on Baekhyun’s hand that he’s still holding.

Baekhyun lets out an unintelligible hum.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “Jongdae, you stru–” Kyungsoo pauses as his wide eyes suddenly get even wider. He shakes his head and continues when he gets questioning looks as well.

“Umm, sorry. I mean, Baekhyun was just complaining about taking care of the kids alone.”

Jongdae turns to Baekhyun as if to ask the credibility of Kyungsoo’s statement. Baekhyun nods dumbly.

Kyungsoo grins smugly as if he just discovered something very important and Chanyeol nudges his finger questioningly.

 _Later_ , is the look Chanyeol gets.

“Well, why would he be alone? We’re all–Oh.” Jongdae sighs out heavily, noticing Chanyeol’s heavy bag and their intertwined finger, coming to the same conclusion Baekhyun made minutes ago.

“You nerds. Eurgh, just go then. Leave them,” he steals a glance at the still dumbfounded Baekhyun, “and him, to me.”

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo cheer internally and thank Jongdae before speed walking up the stairs.

_Wait, no. Chanyeol. Shit. You buffoon. Don’t leave me alone with the gorgeous guy with the gorgeous cheeks._

Jongdae walks slowly towards Baekhyun and he starts panicking even more.

_Shit, and the gorgeous eyes._

He’s almost a couple steps away from Baekhyun.

_Oh gosh, and the gorgeous lips._

He stops right in front of Baekhyun and offers a friendly smile.

_Oh god, he’s gorgeous._

“Baekhyun right?”

He nods.

“I’m sure you can talk because I definitely heard you screaming your head out just now.”

They hear giggles and look down at Sehun and his two other friends.

“Hi Jongdae hyung,” Sehun grins up at them, his gaze soft and admiring.

Jongdae bends down to squat just in front of them and gives Sehun an equally wide grin. Jongdae’s looks better. The soft curve of his lips framing his perfect teeth. His cheekbones– _doing god’s work that one_ –propping his smile and wrinkling the supple skin around his eyes.

The three kids mirror Baekhyun’s heartstruck look. Or, except for one. Who looks like he’s sleeping… while standing.

“Hey Sehun. I’m glad you’re here. Jongin was getting so bored without you,” Jongdae says as he gestures to the sleeping kid.

Sehun, the little shit, giggles again. _Giggling!_ All the laughter Baekhyun’s heard from him have been mocking and obnoxious.

“But see right now, it’s only me and Baekhyun here to take care of everyone, and there’s 7 of you. We’re not going to stand a chance!” He glances at all three of the kids with an open expression, his words tainted with an exaggerated tilt.

He then bends his head closer to them and stage whispers, “I’m going to need you to be the big boys for today okay?”

Sehun and the sleepy kid, Jongin, nod seriously at his words, whereas the smallest of them pouts.

“Eong, I’m noth a big boy yeth. I’m thill thfour.”

 _Holy shit_ , Baekhyun found someone with a lisp worse than Sehun.

“Hey, Dong Hyuck, it’s not about the age okay? Manners maketh man.”

The Dong Hyuck kid smiles up at Jongdae, missing tooth and all, like he’s just said the most amazing thing.

He’s an angel really. Baekhyun would have snorted at that lisp.

“Now, look. Yeri’s playing alone. Why don’t you three go and play with her? And maybe bring this other big boy with you too?”

Baekhyun glances down at Jongdae and regrets the choice the moment he is graced with the view of Jongdae craning his neck up and smiling at Baekhyun from crotch level.

Baekhyun is _screaming_.

Luckily for him, Sehun pulls him away from Jongdae before he can embarrass himself further. His eyes linger at Jongdae’s and notes the amused glint, before the other turns to the other group of kids.

“Hi Yeri.”

The four of them stop right in front of a small girl with braided pigtails and a huge dollhouse that Baekhyun has just noticed. The thing’s as tall as his knees are.

She looks up at the call of her name and focuses on them unblinking. Baekhyun fidgets under her gaze.

“Hi Sehun, Jongin, Dong Hyuck.” She turns to Baekhyun.

He coughs, “Umm, Baekhyun.”

“You’re very noisy.”

The three boys laugh and sit themselves casually in front of the dollhouse. Sehun gestures for Baekhyun to follow and he does so hesitantly.

As they all settle down, Baekhyun twists around and finds Jongdae in the opposite corner with an older girl, another young boy, and a baby. Jongdae’s cradling the baby gently in his arms as the two other kids hold on to him to look down at it.

A plastic suddenly hits him square on the face and he yelps out.

“You’re rude. You should listen. I’m talking.”

Baekhyun rubs his cheek as he gives the little girl his attention again. He wants to talk back, tell her she’s the rude one.

“I’m older than you, you know? By a lot.”

One of her brows rise at his statement, _wow what’s with this sassy child?_

“Age doesn’t equal respect,” the sleepy kid pipes up and stares Baekhyun down.

Kids are way too smart nowadays.

“Okay, fine. I’m sorry. That still hurt though. You shouldn’t throw things at someone just because you’re angry. It’s dangerous. And bad.”

Baekhyun hopes he’s doing this parenting thing right.

He’s surprised by the smiles he gets from them and an apology from the girl.

“I’m sorry, too. I’m Yeri. I’m four,” she says cheerfully, putting up four plump fingers.

“I’m Thdong Hyuck. I’m thfour thoo,” missing tooth adds in with a cute _heh_. Baekhyun’s surprised he finds his lisp rather endearing now.

“And this is Jongin. He’s also seven and he’s my best friend!” Sehun suddenly yells at Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun winces and shoves Sehun’s mouth away from him, “I get it brat.”

They giggle again and Baekhyun takes his turn to introduce himself, “I’m Baekhyun. I’m eighteen.”

“You’re the same age as my Jongdae hyung,”

This grabs Baekhyun’s attention, “Oh, uhh, Jongdae?”

Jongin nods his head, zealous at the idea of talking about his older brother.

“That’s him! He’s with Seulgi noona and Mark, and Taotao.”

They all turn to watch their subjects of discussion. The baby’s on the floor now, crawling as he follows the girl and small boy, while Jongdae chuckles at them.

“Mark’th my beth friend.” Baekhyun gets surprised at the sudden weight on his lap and looks down to see Dong Hyuck resting his hands on his thighs as he talks to Baekhyun.

“And Seulgi unnie’s my sister. She’s nine!”

“Uh, then the baby is…?”

“Jongdae hyung’s.”

“Oh, you had another brother?” Baekhyun asks Jongin.

“No. Not mine. Taotao is Jongdae’s baby.”

Baekhyun’s eyes turn into saucers at the reply and he whips his head around to look at Jongdae, the teen in question sneezing.

“Wa–”

“I’m bored, let’s play,” Sehun says.

“What were you playing, Yeri?”

Baekhyun stutters as they finish off the conversation there leaving a lot of questions in his head.

_His baby?!_

“Playing house. Wanna play?”

Dong Hyuck makes screeching, excited noises that don’t really make sense while Sehun and Jongin fiddle around with the dollhouse. So, unfortunately for Baekhyun, that was the end of their conversation.

He resigns to the fact that he won’t be able to pull anything out from these kids anymore and decides to at least have fun while he’s here.

Kids are not turning out as bad as he thought they would be.

It’s definitely better than tripping around clumsily in Jongdae’s presence.

“How do you play?” Sehun asks Yeri as he moves around some miniature furniture.

“We act like family. I’m the biggest sister, Mongmong is the family dog.” Yeri points at herself and her stuffed dog.

“Dong Hyuck can be the baby. Jongin and Sehun, you can be twins! But younger than me.”

Sehun and Jongin don’t seem to take the idea very well.

“But we’re seven. We’re older than you. Why do we have to be the younger ones?”

“It’s just playing.” She sticks her tongue out at them and leave no room for argument, and then she cradles Dong Hyuck’s head into her own small arms.

“Why am I a baby? I’m thfour thoo.”

“Yeah, this doesn’t make sense. Who’s going to be the mom and dad huh.”

Yeri glares at them and pouts, “Fine. Then Baekhyun can be the Daddy.”

Baekhyun blinks his eyes in surprise at being included but goes along with it.

“Okay, what do I have to do?” he asks her, shuffling closer to the dollhouse.

“Just be like a Daddy,” she states surely and Sehun scoffs.

“Baekyon doesn’t know anything about being a dad!”

_Oh, so it’s back to BaEKyoN again, huh?_

“And we still don’t have a mom,” Jongin says, backing up his best friend.

Dong Hyuck suddenly jumps up from Yeri’s hold, an idea overcoming his entire body and he runs away from them to the other group.

Yeri whines at him in frustration.

Baekhyun wishes he could up and join the other group too. But then he looks and watches Jongdae laughing from the bottom of his heart and, _no…_ He wouldn’t be able to survive there.

He returns his attention back to his current group of tots and wonders how to fix this.

Sehun is still arguing over the roles and Yeri is not even listening to him as she blames him and Jongin for scaring off Dong Hyuck. And then Jongin is… Jongin looks like he’s sleeping again.

Sehun and Yeri’s fight is escalating quickly with their voices, but before Baekhyun could intervene, a bundle of blue is suddenly shoved into their faces.

“Tha-dah!”

Dong Hyuck is back. With an actual baby in his arms.

He’s struggling to carry the weight of the baby, holding it up under its arms, but he’s grinning as wide as when he first smiled at Baekhyun. Missing tooth and all.

“I goth a real baby!”

The three kids share the same expression on Baekhyun’s face at first. Surprised. Shocked. But rather than feeling the terror of having to take care of an infant like Baekhyun is feeling, their faces turn into matching manic grins.

Sehun takes the baby just in time Dong Hyuck’s arms give up on him.

Him and Jongin coo over it while Yeri squishes Dong Hyuck’s cheek to praise him, “Good job, Hyuck! I’ll give you upgrade! You can be big brother now!”

Then she turns to the baby and takes it from Sehun’s arms, who seems appeased by the baby’s presence and does not protest at the little girl taking charge.

“Great! Now we’re a comple–”

“Dong Hyuck! Seriously, you can’t run off with Taotao just like that. That was dangerous.”

_Oh no._

Jongdae comes into view as they turn towards his voice. He’s frowning slightly as he makes his way to them, the girl and little boy following behind him.

“You stole a baby, haha! Cool!” the boy laughs out as he points at Dong Hyuck. Dong Hyuck laughs right back at him before grabbing his arm and settling him down beside him.

“Sith with me, Mark! You can be a big brother like me,” he explains to his friend.

“Seulgi unnie! Jongdae oppa! Taotao is our baby now. We’re playing house!”

Jongdae sighs out defeatedly and Seulgi gives him an apologetic smile before walking to Yeri’s side and sitting beside her.

“Don’t carry him like that, Yeri. Here. Cradle his head like this.”

Jongdae sighs again as he too moves to sit down.

_Oh no._

Right beside Baekhyun.

_Oh no._

“What were you guys playing?” the kid (Mark) asks. He looks around the newly formed big group around him with wide eyes and a huge smile.

Baekhyun doesn’t dare to look at him. Cause he’ll have to look past Jongdae. And he can’t do that. Cause he’ll just end up staring.

“We’re playing house! Now we can be a BIG family!” Yeri shouts out and makes a huge circle in the air with her arms.

“I’m the biggest sister this time, unnie. So you are the little sister.”

Seulgi nods and shrugs as she takes Taotao.

“Taotao is the baby since he’s a real baby!”

Taotao peers up at the group with big wide eyes and then babbles. Yeri nods.

“Mark and Hyuck are the big brothers!”

The two raise their arms in a hooray.

“And I don’t care, Sehun Jongin, you’re still the younger twin brothers!” she raises her voice at them angrily and stands on her knees with her hands on her hips.

Sehun and Jongin obviously still disapprove of this but they grumble quietly to themselves and move on.

“Then Baekhyun is the daddy,” she smiles and Baekhyun returns it hesitantly.

“And then Jongdae oppa can be…” she drifts off and then pouts.

_Hey, why didn’t I get an oppa?_

Jongdae looks at her with knitted brows.

“The mommy, the mommy!” Mark exclaims as he invades Jongdae’s lap.

“Erm… Mark,” Jongdae looks down at Mark unsurely even as he carries the boy and sits him down on his lap.

“Jongdae hyung can’t be the mommy! He’s a boy!” Jongin calls out.

Jongdae is thankful for the defense but he still chides Jongin when Mark pouts.

“Then he can just be daddy number two.”

Jongin opens his mouth instinctively to retort but falls short when he can’t argue with the sound logic.

Baekhyun just looks at them blankly, feeling like he’s missing something.

The children look around at each other.

“Is that possible? Can two boys be parents together?” It’s Sehun that asks–honest, innocent query in his question.

“Yeah! It is! My neighbour friend had two dads!” Mark explains.

“Did they have rings?” Yeri asks.

“Yeah! In Canada, you can marry whoever you love! Even if it’s a boy too!”

_How the hell did this kid end up in Canada?_

“Mark is Kyungsoo’s adopted brother from Canada,” Jongdae whispers beside Baekhyun’s ear. The breath fans his ear softly and Baekhyun’s face flushes before twisting to face Jongdae.

Jongdae grins at him, “The confusion is written all over your face, haha.”

His laugh is literal and honey in Baekhyun’s ears.

“Then it’s okay! Baekhyun is our Daddy and Jongdae oppa is our Daddy Number 2!”

The younger kids cheer while the older kids stare on with neutral expressions. Baekhyun swears he hears a click of a tongue from that Sehun brat.

_Oh no._

✐✐✐

“Sehun, Jongin! You can’t just sit all the time. You have to go to school!”

Everyone within hearing distance of Yeri winces at the absolute screech she lets out as she scolds the two boys.

Said boys each had their backs leaned on Jongdae as the teen holds a plastic tea cup that Yeri had given him.

This play house thing has not gone anywhere ever since they started and Baekhyun is getting tired.

Yeri has been the only one keeping the game going. Or more like she’s not allowing anybody else to set the game.

Taotao sits on Seulgi’s lap as they laissez-faire. Mark and Dong Hyuck are playing their own side story.

Sehun and Jongin; although yielding charge, is not letting it go smoothly.

And Jongdae being the peacemaker he is (or maybe that’s just what a responsible babysitter does), attempts to tranquilise the situation.

And then Baekhyun… Baekhyun is…

Baekhyun is doubling in his efforts to pay attention to what’s going on and to not pay attention to what’s with Jongdae.

It’s hard shit work.

“Yeri…” Jongdae tries to placate her.

“Why do we have to go school and you don’t? That’s not fair,” Sehun says as he buries himself further into Jongdae’s right hip. Jongin nods supportively on the opposite side of Jongdae’s hip, holding on tightly to his brother.

“Fine! But you still can’t lie on Jongdae oppa all the time! He has to go to work!”

Sehun and Jongin once again are silenced by her irreproachable logic. And after a few more grumbling and some coaxing from Jongdae, they participate in the ‘big breakfast’ Mark and Dong Hyuck are setting up for the whole family as per Yeri’s instructions.

Baekhyun does a good job of interacting with Jongdae at a bare minimum. It’s quite easy anyway seeing as all their attention is into the ‘game’.

The game itself, not so. Multiple times Yeri had tasked him with ‘cooking’, and multiple times Baekhyun has messed them up.

Really, how could anyone mess up fake cooking?

Sehun smugly declares him a parental failure.

Well after the fiasco of preparing breakfast, they finally come to pretending to eat the plastic toast and fruits and drink the tea Yeri pours out for them.

“Okay! Now that breakfast is done, children go to school and parents go to work!” Yeri shouts.

Mark and Dong Hyuck shriek and push themselves up. They grab some crayons and run off eagerly. Baekhyun has no idea where exactly they’re going. He hopes they’re not actually going to school.

Sehun and Jongin follow obediently enough that some questions rise in Baekhyun’s head. He sees Sehun gesture to the playstation and leaves it at that.

“Is Taotao coming to school too?” Suddenly Mark is back with Dong Hyuck right beside him and surprises all of them with the sudden question.

“Of course not. He’s still a baby. He’ll stay at home,” Jongin explains to him with a furrow of his brows.

“Then who’s going to take care of him?” He asks back.

“Parentth!”

Mark looks at his best friend, “But aren’t they going to work?”

Dong Hyuck pouts at him and turns to Yeri for answers.

Baekhyun looks between them back and forth. _Is that really such an important question?_ They’re all going to be in the same room. No one’s actually going anywhere.

“One of them stays at home. As–as… As a house–house…” Yeri saunters off, unsure.

“Housewife.”

Yeri turns to her sister and gives her a big grateful smile, “Yeah! But housedaddy!”

“Then who’s going to stay at home?” Sehun drawls.

“Jongdae obviously. Taotao is his baby,” Jongin answers.

Baekhyun sits up straight in attention, once again shocked at the declaration. He risks a glance at Jongdae to see his reaction and just takes in his exasperated face.

“Yeah, that’s true,” Sehun replies, then he turns to Baekhyun and smirks, “and Baekyon is useless anyway.”

“Park Sehun,” Baekhyun grits out.

“But if he’s useless, then he can’t work,” Mark argues.

Sehun pauses, tongue-tied and unsure what to reply to that.

“You’re right!” Yeri stands up with her hands on her hips. “Baekhyun will just stay at home then. It’s not that hard to take care of a baby, especially Taotao.”

She turns to coo at Taotao who was seated comfortably on Seulgi’s lap. Taotao stares at them with slanted innocent eyes. He looks confused at the sudden attention then giggles disgustingly, drool coming out of his mouth as his eyes disappear into his eyebags.

“Ooh, so cute!” Yeri coos before picking him up by the underarms (“Yeri, be careful,” Seulgi warns her.) and then depositing him straight onto Baekhyun’s arms.

Baekhyun holds the baby awkwardly in his arms. Taotao acknowledges the change of laps and turns to face Baekhyun. Baekhyun stares at him with a face of horror. Taotao giggles as if to laugh at his face mockingly.

“Ha! Ha! Baekyon is scared of a baby!” Sehun taunts him, Jongdae taps him softly on the back to scold him. It’s surprisingly effective.

“Okay, school! Work! Now, hurry! Before we’re all late!” Yeri stands up hurriedly herself and grabs her sister’s hand. She scutters to Baekhyun, startling him.

He hastily rearranges Taotao as Yeri comes closer. He’s still confused when she pecks him softly on his cheek.

“Bye, Dad!”

Everyone stares on, all surprised at the little girl’s actions. The kids look curious. Sehun and Jongin look like they’re about to taunt Baekhyun about cooties. Jongdae looks like he’s holding back a laugh.

Baekhyun is frozen on his spot, the area where he was kissed reddening. Well, unbeknownst to him, his whole face was reddening.

“Hurry, everybody! We have to kiss goodbye!” Yeri prompts.

Mark and Dong Hyuck, young and enthusiastic as they are, follow along blindly, taking turns to plant a soft peck on both of Baekhyun’s cheek, “Bye, Dad!!”

Seulgi pecks him reluctantly under her little sister’s orders and sighs tiredly.

Yeri turns to Sehun and Jongin next. Sehun gapes at Baekhyun with disdain and disgust. Jongin shrugs before walking calmly to Baekhyun, and like the previous four, plant a quick peck on his cheek.

“Bye.”

He walks back to Sehun, with the same calm, and prodes him, “Come on. Just do it. The faster we get this done, the faster we can play.”

Sehun stares him down, appalled at his suggestion. But his best friend’s impassive face forces him to suck it up and stalk towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looks up at snotty-brat Sehun. The boy who’s hated him just as much as Baekhyun has, both acknowledging their untold competition for Chanyeol’s attention as his best pal.

The same boy who’s bending down to peck Baekhyun on the cheek.

Well, he rolled back his lips and more planted his face on to Baekhyun’s cheek, but semantics.

Sehun stomps his way back to Jongin and grabs his best friend’s hand and drags him to the playstation. Jongdae laughs at him and ruffles his hair as they pass by him.

Everyone’s moving off but Baekhyun’s still still and flushed at the previous happenings.

_Oh god, thank god that’s over._

“Wait!”

Their attention is grabbed back again by an enthusiastic Mark who has his short arm raised all the way up.

Yeri stares at him questioningly, “What?”

He brings his hand back down, “Doesn’t Jongdae kiss Baekhyun too?”

Three pairs of eyes bulge out in surprise.

“You’re right!”

Three heads turn to the little Mastermind girl who’s been controlling the whole game.

“They’re our parents! Of course they kiss too!” She calls out brightly.

One of three finally speaks up, “What! No! Jongdae hyung can’t kiss Baekyon!”

Baekhyun nods frantically in agreement, this time not minding the mispronunciation of his name.

Jongdae groans and scratches the back of his neck, “Erm, Yeri, I don’t think–”

“Yes he can! It’s what parents do!” Yeri argues back.

“Yeah yeah!” Mark and Dong Hyuck cheer for her.

“Ge!” Baekhyun looks down at the squiggling baby.

_These kids don’t understand what they’re asking for._

Jongin and Seulgi smartly stand back and decide not to butt in.

“Okay, come on. Let’s not fight.” Jongdae finally speaks up. He steps in into the centre of the gathering and faces Yeri.

He gives Yeri a soft and hesitant smile as he thinks of how best to diffuse the situation. Baekhyun hopes he works his magic on these kids because he _can’t kiss Jongdae_.

_He’s kissing you, not you kissing him._

Baekhyun shuts down that little sarcastic voice in his head that oddly sounds like Kyungsoo.

“Yeri… Erm, see, Baekhyun and I… We’re kinda too old to play this kind of game. It’ll be very uncomfortable for us.” Jongdae eyes Baekhyun’s stiff form.

“So…”

“No!”

Yeri pouts at Jongdae, and this is the first time Baekhyun has witnessed any of these kids going against Jongdae.

Even Jongdae’s magic skills can’t save them from this situation.

_God, help us._

“Ge?” Taotao cranes his head up, following Baekhyun who looks up to say his prayers.

Yeri continues to defend the rules of the game and _honestly what rules?? We’ve been playing under your dictatorship for the past hour._

“Ge ge?”

Baekhyun presses the chubby baby into his chest as he dreads the current situation.

Sehun steps up in front of Jongdae and howls at Yeri.

Mark and Dong Hyuck shadow behind her.

Jongin and Seulgi remain passive.

“Okay, fine! Yeri, I’ll kiss him. So, please. Stop fighting.”

_Wait– What?_

Sehun’s face falls at Jongdae’s declaration. Jongdae sighs and pats his head, a thank you for his efforts.

_Wait. WHat?_

Jongdae stands up slow and agonised and makes his way closer to Baekhyun.

_Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–_

He crouches down on one knee and rests his weight on one leg and winces at Baekhyun.

_Sorry._

_Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wait. WHAT._

Jongdae draws his face closer and Baekhyun’s world moves in slow motion.

His eyes almost cross as he gawks at Jongdae’s beautiful approaching face.

He focuses and makes out the figures behind Jongdae’s beautiful face.

Sehun, in particular, looks like he’s about to cry.

Any other day and Baekhyun would have took all the pleasure in the world to laugh at the brat’s face. But at this moment, Baekhyun wants to cry with him.

Delicately, Jongdae’s soft, puckered lips touch his cheek, and just as quickly as it touched, it disappears.

Jongdae retreats and plomps down, weary and drained. Baekhyun notices a slight tint of pink to his cheeks.

Baekhyun’s grip on Taotao loosens and he brings up one hand to palm his cheek. It’s hot to the touch and he can just imagine how red his face must look like right now.

Sehun glares at him as he rushes to Jongdae’s side. Mark and Dong Hyuck cheer and clap behind Yeri, but Yeri looks displeased.

“There, you happy?” Sehun sticks his tongue at her and loops his arms around Jongdae’s.

“No.”

Seulgi looks at her little sister worriedly.

Sehun scrunches his whole face and glares at the smaller girl, “Huh?”

Hands still on her hips, she gives him a haughty look.

“Parents kiss on the lips, not on the cheek.”

Sehun and Baekhyun’s faces simultaneously burn a bright red as blood rushes to their face for completely different reasons.

“What!? No!” Sehun screams out in his rage.

_Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–Wai–_

Jongdae measures Baekhyun with worry and bewilderment, then Baekhyun realises he was monologuing out loud.

He then faces Yeri again and his face is for the first time tinted with a hint of irk, “Yeri.”

Seulgi, aware that her sister has crossed the line, strolls to her to put a stop to her madness.

“But that’s what parents do, Sehun! Jongdae oppa has to kiss Baekhyun on the lips!”

“Yeah, that is true,” Mark adds in helpfully, survival instincts not really kicking in for him yet.

Jongin places a hand on Sehun’s arm to try and calm him down.

Yeri continues to squabble with Sehun with the support of her same aged boys while Seulgi keeps on closing her mouth with her hands. Yeri just pulls them off and fights with Sehun again.

Sehun himself is still plastered to Jongdae’s side while Jongin stands as a barrier in front of him to protect him if Yeri were ever to decide to come closer.

Baekhyun is still a bit dumbfounded, rendered speechless from Jongdae’s peck. But he slowly comes to when the volume of voices suddenly rise higher and he realises Yeri and Sehun has escalated from arguing Kiss VS No Kiss to just plain fighting over dominance like playground leaders would.

It’s a mess.

Seulgi is almost raising her voice, telling her sister to stop. Mark, still the quirky personality he is, continues to give offhand comments. Weak murmurs escape Dong Hyuck as he gets uncomfortable from the tension. Jongin is quietly telling Sehun to stop. Taotao starts hiccuping as a sign of an incoming crying tantrum.

But it’s Jongdae’s voice that stands out clear to Baekhyun and the irate tone it’s been tinged with.

Baekhyun cautiously puts Taotao down onto the soft mat floor, intending to quip in and help Jongdae to control the situation with their age-given authority.

However, he struggles to calmly interject without worsening the fight.

He steals a glance at Jongdae and watches the teen. His brow is heavily furrowed. The curve of his lips that Baekhyun had admired is downtured and what were once smile lines are now heavily creased frown lines.

His eyes are still very bright, but bright with anger. And it’s this image of Jongdae that Baekhyun doesn’t like.

_Shit, this needs to stop._

There’s a loud squawk and Baekhyun turns to see that Yeri has escaped the clutches of her sister and is now pressed up against Jongin to hit Sehun in the face.

Jongdae draws a sharp breath as he moves Sehun behind him and Baekhyun makes a decision.

The bantering and riot come to an absolute silence in the next second and everyone gapes at Baekhyun and Jongdae.

At them because… Baekhyun has Jongdae’s collar in his tight grip… and his lips on his.

_Wow. His lips are as soft as they look._

He makes eye contact with Jongdae and considers the shock in his wide eyes.

Everyone is finally quiet, even that smartass kid. _Adopted? Yeah right. He’s a smartass showoff just like Kyungsoo._

From the corner of his eyes, Baekhyun realises Sehun is getting first row show and he looks like the world has crashed down around him.

_Oh, well–wow, Jongdae’s lashes are really long. I can feel it on my cheeks when he blinks._

This goes on for a few more seconds then Jongdae moves his lips hesitantly.

That felt a little bit too good to Baekhyun.

Curiously, he moves his own lips to lock on Jongdae’s more. Later, he realises that Jongdae was trying to talk and no way trying to kiss Baekhyun better.

Vaguely, he hears running in the background, but he ignores it and closes his eyes to relish more in the suppleness of Jongdae’s lips. And then more running.

He feels Jongdae’s hands come up to his chest and stay they for a while before a sudden strong pressure is applied at the same time he feels a force pulling him back.

They separate with a loud heave and fall on their butts.

Jongdae gives him a controversial stared as Jongin rushes to his side.

Baekhyun still feels the pulling force on his tee and turns around to Chanyeol’s blanched expression. He stares pass him and notices Kyungsoo and Sehun glaring at him with disdain.

He turns back to Jongdae.

“Uh–uhm. Bye, honey?”

He feels a smack on his head and gets dragged unceremoniously.

He struggles to get up right and walk while being dragged and then suddenly he’s pushed into the kitchen.

✐✐✐

The enraged face of his best friend greets him again.

“Baek! What in the world do you think you’re doing?!”

“Uhm,” he stares off into space.

Chanyeol rubs his face harshly, “We leave you alone for an hour! One hour! And then Sehun comes running up to us like the apocalypse is happening and then– You!!”

Baekhyun gives him a dazed look.

Chanyeol screeches.

“Oh my gahd, what is wrong with you?”

“He’s honestly always been like this to me.”

Baekhyun belatedly realises Kyungsoo is here with them.

“You as his best friend just couldn’t see it,” he deadpans as he eyes Baekhyun up and down.

“He’s never been this crazy to make out with someone he just met!”

“Erm…” Baekhyun really wishes he could say something intelligible here.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“He’s lovestruck and thinking with his dick,” he spits.

“Honestly if it weren’t Jongdae, he would have gotten slapped before he even got close.”

 _Jongdae…_ He touches his lips. _So soft…_

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo stare at him atrociously.

Ah, monologuing out loud again.

Kyungsoo starts to pull his arm back to have a go at that dumb face and Chanyeol moves to hold him back intuitively.

Then the kitchen door opens and Jongdae walks in.

He takes one look at the scene and huffs out an exhausted sigh.

He looks up and nods at Kyungsoo. Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol eye each other before hesitantly shuffling out of the kitchen.

“I’ve already calmed down the kids. They’re just playing on their own. Separately this time.”

Kyungsoo nods gratefully at Jongdae before exiting.

_Oh, shit._

This leaves Baekhyun alone with Jongdae again.

Honestly, Baekhyun doesn’t know what he was thinking.

One moment, everyone’s trying to up each other with their voices and then Jongdae was getting real angry and then Baekhyun just… went for it.

_Wow, shit, Byun. You fucked up real good. Chanyeol should have hit me more._

“Uh, I’m really sor–”

Jongdae puts his palm up to stop him.

“It’s okay. I get it.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Oh, uhm, you do?” Baekhyun asks as he fiddles with his fingers.

Jongdae snaps his eyes open and glares weakly at Baekhyun.

“Yeah, things were getting out of hand. But a little warning would have–”

“No!”

Jongdae jumps at the sudden exclamation.

“That’s not why I kissed you!”

Jongdae grimaces with a questioning face.

“I–I mean partly, yeah. But like, you have a nice face and that was… Uhm–”

Jongdae’s pretty lips twitch up again and he lets out a snickering puff of air.

“Okay. Thanks?”

Baekhyun slaps himself with his palm.

Jongdae laughs at the incredulity of everything and walks to the fridge to pour himself a water.

“You too. You have a nice face too.” Jongdae smiles at him teasingly and the blush is back on their faces.

They move in silence for a few seconds. Jongdae, the kind soul, pours Baekhyun a glass of water too and offers it to him.

Baekhyun feels even more guilty.

“I’m really sorry.”

Jongdae doesn’t stop him this time.

“Even if I found you a–attractive. I still shouldn’t have you kissed like that.”

Jongdae smiles and nods to acknowledge his apology as he sips on his water.

Baekhyun takes a hesitant step and smiles back, “Especially in front of the kids.”

He laughs softly, reminiscing the past 5 minutes. Jongdae smirks at the reminder.

Then Baekhyun returns to a remorseful tone, “And, uh, especially in front of your kid.”

Jongdae chokes on his water. He puts the glass of water down in a haste in case he drops it and starts beating at his chest.

Baekhyun panics and starts patting his back.

“My what?!” Jongdae coughs out.

Baekhyun blinks.

“Your kid. Taotao.”

Jongdae coughs harshly again.

“I’m sorry if I wasn’t supposed to know. Jongin just told me. It’s totally okay. I won’t judge you or anything!”

He rubs Jongdae’s back to soothe him.

After a few more hacks, Jongdae finally calms down.

“Taotao is not my kid! Oh gahd,” he laughs out loud.

Baekhyun is confused.

“But Jongin said!”

Jongdae slaps him playfully, “You sound like a kid. Don’t believe everything you hear please.”

Baekhyun removes Jongdae’s hand from his face and holds on to it. Just to make sure Jongdae doesn’t slap him again. _Yeah_.

“Taotao is my neighbour’s kid. I always bring him along cause I babysit him and well, he has more friends to play with here.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth in realisation and laughs.

“So you’re not a teen father?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, “No.”

“Then… You’re not attached or anything like that?”

Jongdae raises a brow, “Maybe?”

Baekhyun plays with Jongdae’s hands in his and they stare at each other shyly.

“NO!” A sudden wail is heard as something crashes into Baekhyun from behind.

He tries to balance himself but before he knows it, he’s landed on Jongdae’s lips again.

“Sehun!”

 

✐ end ✐

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This turned out to be more an SM fam bam thing rather than just EXO hahaha and the ending was kind of rushed... but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway ❤️


End file.
